Shouting Wind
is the eighth episode of Kamen Rider Hibiki. Synopsis An irritated Akira tells Asumu that he will only hinder Hibiki if he continues following him around and that it would be best for him to leave. Asumu wonders just how true her words are and asks Hibiki himself how he feels about it. Ibuki then defeats the Ittanmomen and Akira and Asumu make amends with each other. Plot The Douji jumps att Ibuki but is deflected by one of Akira's Disc Animals. It was just about to be shot by Ibuki when the Ittanmomen swooped down and picked up its parent. Its skin was however becoming dehydrated and the Douji told it to return to their base. It dived into the lake and disappeared. Asumu was in the meantime using a map and compass to get to Hibiki's location. Hitomi called him just as his phone battery was getting low, and their small conversation about a celebration at the Tachibana Sweet Place was interrupted. Asumu annoyingly continued his trek but did not look at his footing and tumbled down the hillside. At the temple, Hibiki was enjoying a good meal. The old lady said that he must be pretty busy in defeating the monsters. Hibiki agreed, and said that as they appear more often they also seem to become stronger, and that was why he had come to the temple to try out new drum-styles. The caretaker said that he should write it down to which Hibiki replied that he would maybe do it in the future, but she told him to not overdo it. Hibiki replied that he would do what he could. Asumu was in the meanwhile still trekking, but seemingly lost. He then stumbled upon a camp and ran to warm himself by the fire. He saw a person moving in the tent and went to greet him when he tripped on a stool. Akira asked who was there and opened the tent which brought a surprise to both youngsters. Ibuki then appeared from behind and they both called out to him. Akira asked if he knew the boy, and Ibuki reminded her of the one he mistook for Hibiki's apprentice. Hen then asked if they knew each other. At the Tachibana Sweet Place, Kasumi answered a call from Ikuko Adachi who introduced herself as Asumu's mother. Kasumi remembered their meeting at Okutama and introduced herself. Ikuko realized who it was and said that she must be Hibiki's gorgeous girlfriend, who flattered said no. Ikuko also said how indebted her son was to Hibiki, and asked if her son was there. Kasumi recalled Asumu's conversation with Hinaka, and told Ikuko to hold on the phone. She called for Hinaka and asked what she had told Asumu, but their father said that he was already on the phone with him. Ibuki had phoned them and told them of Asumu's story. He would take care of him as the Makamou would not be awake until the morning. Kasumi relayed the information to Asumu's mother, who said it was okay as he wanted to raise him to grow by himself. She thanked them and they both hung up. Ichiro said that she was a good mother, while Ikuko sat at her table, pondering what to do with all the food she cooked. Ibuki told Asumu to stay close to them as the area was currently dangerous, and the boy replied wondering if it would be possible for him to see Hibiki in the morning as he wanted to let him know he passed. Akira said their dinner was ready and Asumu's stomach growled, so Ibuki asked him to join them. Akira said she would revolve the Disc Animals and that it was no time to engage in superfluous things and she glared annoyingly at Asumu as she walked of. Asumu asked Ibuki if Akira was trained, but he replied that she was no more trained than the boy. Meanwhile the Douji was riding on the Ittanmomen in the water and said that it would be ready to fly soon. Back in camp Asumu thanked for his meal and started asking Ibuki about his ”sound” to which he replied that since there were different types of Makamou there were diffferet types of ways to fight them. The ones like Ibuki were in charge of the flying types while Hibiki's type took care of the ones like Tsuchigumo and Yamabiko. Just as Ibuki was to explain about the Bakegani, Asumu fell asleep on the table. In the morning, Hibiki left the temple after saying goodbye to the caretaker. At Ibuki's camp, Asumu woke up alone and went out to stretch by the lake. Suddenly something crept into his pants-leg and he fell backwards in panic. He asked for help when Akira appeared, who annoyingly pulled out a Dull Colored Snake Disc Animal. Akira turned it into a disc an scanned it with her Onteki but it was a miss. Asumu approached her and said good morning, but she replied that she was uncomfortable with him so close. He backed of and said that the Disc Animal was amazing, but Akira just walked of. Asumu followed her and found out they were the same age. He asked if he could help with something but she rejected him flat. She annoyingly told him that he was a bother for them as what they were doing was not a game, and as he was not trained then he should not be there. Ibuki had just arrived and tried to calm things down. Akira called Asumu a ”good for nothing”, as he only got lost, slept and ate. Ibuki said that being adversarial was one of Akira's bad traits. Hibiki then appeared with a energetic good morning greeting. He had received cucumbers from the temple and wanted them to eat them. Akira yelled at him that it was hard for them to know he had friends over half of Kanto. Hibiki was surprised when he noticed that Asumu was also there. The Disc Animals found the Ittanmomen at the same time as Ibuki and Akira departed to fight the Makamou. Akira stared at Asumu before riding of. The Disc Animals were driving the Makamou up from the water. Hibiki congratulated Asumu on passing his entrance exams, and was surprised that he came all the way to tell him, but that in a sense made it special. Asumu suddenly apologized, which surprised him. Ibuki and Akira arrived at another part of the lake in the meantime. Asumu explained how Akira had called him a ”bother” to them, but while her words were not incorrect, Hibiki said that they where were they where now and that it was nothing to apologize for. As the Ittanmomen was about to emerge from the water, Ibuki transformed into his Oni form. He started blasting the Makamou with his Ongekikan but suddenly the Douji jumped at him from the water. Akira summoned Disc Animals while the Douji wrapped Ibuki around a tree with its body. The Ittanmomen tried to attack Akira but missed and then the Disc Animals was able to divert its attention. At camp, Hibiki explained that he, Akira, Ibuki and all at the Tachibana shop were part of an organisation called Takeshi. He pulled out a picture of him and Kasumi with some friends. They were Oni that saved people, and they also gather people to support them. They would travel a lot and almost work hard their whole lives. They did what they wanted to do, so he also wanted Asumu to do what he believed in. Asumu agreed as they ate cucumbers together. At the lake the Disc Animals attacked the Douji, allowing Ibuki to escape. He then proceeded to shoot it until it exploded and focused his attention on the Ittanmomen. He switched the bullets to ones with purification crystals and fired them into the Makamou. Akira kept watching as the Makamou tried to attack Ibuki, atempt after atempt. As the monster started to falter, Ibuki attached his Ongekimei to his Ongekikan and turned it into a trumpet. He took a large breath and blew a tone of purification sound at the Ittanmomen. The bullets inside the Makamou started to glow which eventually made it explode. Akira took a picture of the victory. They returned to camp where they were greeted by Hibiki. Hibiki directed Asumu to give a beverage to Akira, who complied and praised her hard work. She took the beverage, thanked him, and apologized for saying too much earlier. Hibiki hummed that Akira and Asumu was getting along. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** Parent Douji : * : * : Guest cast * Old Woman: Suit Actors * * * * Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 6, . *'Viewership': 8.5% *This is the first time seeing Ibuki's Ongeki Sha Shippū Issen technique. DVD Releases Kamen Rider Hibiki ''volume 2 feature episodes 5-8: ''Melting Sea, Beating Soul, Majestic Breath Oni, ''Shouting Wind.''http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/hibiki.html References Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Episodes